Denn Versprechen muss man halten
by Fallen WingZ
Summary: Meine erste DCFF. Ich würde mich sehr über Kommis freuen.


Prolog 

Der Vollmond erhellte mit seinem silbrigen Licht die leeren Straßen Osakas, die in einer schon fast gespenstigen Stille dalagen. Die Augen auf den Boden gerichtet, ging eine einsame Person durch die Stadt, in der sich um diese Uhrzeit sonst niemand mehr draußen aufhielt. Zielstrebig ging der Junge, der nicht älter als 18 Jahre war, auf ein Haus zu und betätigte mit zitternden Fingern den Klingelknopf. Nichts rührte sich. Er klingelte noch einmal. Wieder nichts. Nach einem weitern Klingeln hörte er ein knackendes Geräusch, und die Stimme eines jungen Mannes ertönte. „Ja? Wer ist da?", fragte die sehr verärgert klingende Stimme. „HALLO! Ist da jemand?", kam es ungeduldig aus dem Lautsprecher. „Hier... hier ist Shinichi...", antwortete der Junge stockend. Einen Moment herrschte Stille. Dann ertönte ein summendes Geräusch. Shinichi öffnete die Türe, und betrat das Haus. Ihm Flur stand Heiji Hattori, ein Junge in Shinichis Alter, mit dunklen Haaren, gebräunter Haut und grünen Augen. „Kudo! Was tust du hier! Weißt du eigentlich wie spät es ist!", fragte Heiji verwundert.

„I-ich... es tut mir leid... ich...", stotterte Shinichi. „Kudo? Alles in Ordnung mit dir? Du bist ja kreidebleich!", fragte der Junge aus Osaka besorgt. Shinichi ging erst gar nicht auf die Frage ein. Stattdessen holte er einen kleinen Zettel aus der Jackentasche, und reichte ihn Heiji.

Hast du wirklich gedacht, du könntest uns entkommen, Shinichi Kudo? Dann beweiß es! Komm am 31.12. um 23Uhr in die alte Lagerhalle in der Kimie Street. Wir haben deinen kostbarsten Schatz gestohlen. Wenn du nicht erscheinst, wird das Lächeln deines Engels für immer aus ihrem hübschen Gesicht verschwinden...

„Dieser Zettel ist doch nicht etwa von-", fragte Heiji entsetzt. „Von der schwarzen Organisation? Doch, von genau denen!", sagte Shinichi mit finsterem Blick.

Er hatte es gewusst. Er hatte gewusst, dass es irgendwann so kommen würde. Er hatte gewusst, dass sie ihn irgendwann finden würden. Seit diesem Tag damals im _Tropical Land _hatte er es gewusst. Er konnte sich noch genau an diesen Tag vor fast zwei Jahren erinnern. Er war damals mit Ran Mori, seiner besten Freundin zu dem Jahrmarkt gegangen. Doch der Tag, der so normal angefangen hatte, veränderte sein ganzes Leben. In der Achterbahn, in der Ran und er fuhren, ereignete sich ein schrecklicher Mord, den er, Shinichi Kudo, „der Erlöser der japanischen Polizei" mit Leichtigkeit löste. Doch auf dem Weg nach Hause, bemerkte der junge Meisterdetektiv einen komplett in schwarz gekleideten Mann, der trotz der kühlen Jahreszeit eine Sonnenbrille trug. Schon während der Fallaufklärung waren Shinichi dieser Mann und sein Komplize verdächtig vorgekommen. Shinichi folgte ihm, und beobachtete ihn dabei, wie er mit einem Geschäftsmann um eine Kassette handelte, auf der die illegalen Waffengeschäfte des Mannes aufgezeichnet waren. Doch das wurde Shin-chan, wie ihn seine Mutter stets nannte, zum Verhängnis. Einen Moment der Unaufmerksamkeit, und wurde prompt er von Gin, ebenfalls Mitglied der schwarzen Organisation, niedergeschlagen. Gin und Vodka, so der Name des anderen Mannes, verabreichten ihm ein Gift, dass noch nie vorher an Menschen getestet worden war, und eine tödliche Wirkung haben sollte. Doch Shinichi überlebte. Das Gift hatte ihn zwar nicht getötet, aber es hatte ihn auf die Größe eines Grundschülers geschrumpft. Shinichi nistete sich daraufhin unter falschem Namen bei seiner Sandkastenfreundin Ran ein. Es war Professor Agasas Idee, er war derjenige, der Shinichi riet seine wahre Identität geheim zu halten. Shinichi befolgte den Rat seinen Nachbarn wiederwillig. Letztendlich fand er diese Lösung gar nicht mehr so schlecht, da Kogoro Mori, Rans Vater, eine Detektei besaß. Shinichi erhoffte sich durch diese Tatsache mehr Informationen über die „Männer in schwarz" zu bekommen. Da Kogoro Mori aber kein besonders guter Detektiv war, musste Shinichi die Fälle auf eigene Faust lösen. Dabei waren ihm einige Erfindungen Professor Agasas, der für sein Leben gern an verrückten und meist unbrauchbaren Dingen bastelte, eine große Hilfe. Shinichi, der seinen Namen inzwischen in Conan Edogawa, nach den Krimi-Autoren Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, den Erfinder des Sherlock Holmes, Shinichis großem Vorbild , und Ranpo Edogawa umgeändert hatte, betäubte Kogoro mit einem in seiner Armbanduhr verstecktem Narkosechronometer, um daraufhin mit seinem als Fliege getarnten Stimmentransposer seine Stimme zu imitieren. Auf diese Weise löste der kleine Meisterdetektiv viele Fälle, unter anderem auch zusammen mit seinen neuen Freunden Ayumi, Genta und Mitsuhiko, die sich die „Detektive Boys" nannten.

Nach einigen Monaten des „Geschrumpftseins" stieß ein weiteres Mädchen zu den kleinen Detektiven. Ai Haibara, so ihr Name, war kein gewöhnliches Mädchen. Sie war, genau wie Shinichi, geschrumpft worden. Ihr wirklicher Name war Shiho Myano. Sie war 18 Jahre alt und gehörte zur schwarzen Organisation, die Shinichi geschrumpft hatte. Um genau zu sein, war sie die Erfinderin des Giftes. Ihre Eltern waren nicht mehr am Leben. Und nachdem die schwarze Organisation ihre Schwester, Akemi Myano, getötet hatte, wollte auch Shiho sich das Leben nehmen. Sie nahm ihr eigenes Gift ein, in der Annahme, es würde sie töten. Doch es schrumpfte sie zu einem kleinen Mädchen zusammen. Zusammen machten Conan und Ai sich auf die Suche nach dem Gegengift und den „Männern in schwarz".

„Kudo? Hallo!", mit diesen Worten und der vor meinem Gesicht rum wedelnden Hand Heijis, wurde ich aus meinen Gedanken gerissen. „W-was...?", fragte ich verwirrt. „Was gedenkst du jetzt zu tun?", wiederholte Heiji ungeduldig. „Ich... ähm... ich muss Ran finden...", antwortete ich etwas durcheinander. „Ja, sieht wohl so aus...", seufzte Heiji. „Aber nicht mehr heute. Dafür haben wir morgen noch genug Zeit. Ruh dich erst mal aus. Du kannst auf dem Sofa schlafen. „Okay... und...", entgegnete Shinichi. „Und was?". „Danke, Heiji".


End file.
